Shatter my heart
by NekoMaichithekid
Summary: Yuugi isn't what she seems. A covered up childhood. Yuugi's past isn't something she knows about. On the way to school one morning, Yuugi is called by her mother. There she meets a group of people that hold her past in the palm of their hands. But what happens with a clan of dark hoods are after her? Will she fall in love? Will she remember the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What is going on?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh **

**Also in this fanfic Yuugi, Ryou, Malik are all girls. Where's Heba and Atemu are in separate bodies and they are together. **

* * *

Yuugi P.O.V

I looked down at my uniform. The uniform was a black skirt that went mid-thigh, the shirt was a dress shirt that buttoned up and a tie that went around my neck. Which I detested a lot but it was something we had to wear. I really hate school rules about freakin' sadly there was nothing I could do even if I wanted to. I looked around my room. My room which held things I actually like. Like for instance,my bed and my bookshelf,my laptop, my i-pod, weapons. The room walls were painted bluish purple,which they held posters of my favorite bands.

I cringed as I pasted my mirror on my dresser. I really hate school uniforms, I thought to myself. The walk to my closet wasn't that long. But I dragged my stocking covered feet to the front of my closet. Once I was standing in front of my closet, I opened the door and grabbed my boots from the bottom of my closet. Pulling them on and lacing them up.

I pushed my clothes out-of-the-way, walking toward the back of my closet. There was a steel door that could only be opened by a pass code. I put in the pass code into the security thingies. Once the code was in, the door opened. I walked through the door that lead to my weapons. The door closed after I walked in, and I turned the lights on with a switch.

The guns were one section of the wall, while the swords were on the wall opposite of it. I looked over at the gallery of guns and picked out the ones I always use. The guns I picked out were sleek black, putting them in the holster strapped against my legs. I then walked over toward my swords and picked out my favorite two swords and put them underneath my shirt.

The swords underneath my shirt were silver with black carvings on the swords. I sighed and went ahead grabbing ammo for my guns. Making sure I had enough for type of emergency. I walked out my closet but not before making sure my closet secret door was and secured.

I looked around the room for any last-minute things I might need but found I had all that I need.

"YUUGI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I walked down the stairs. Mom was sitting in the living room with others. Heba and Atemu shared the love seat. While mom and others took up the big sofa. Which left me with the small sofa for a seat. I sighed and looked around the room while I felt their eyes staring a hole into me.

Walking to the small sofa and sitting down I noticed everyone was tense, once I took a seat in the room. I shrugged it off as I looked around at the pictures. There were pics of Heba, Atemu, mom,dad. There were none of me though. You would think that since I live here. There would be pictures of me. Let's just say they weren't any from me being young. But there were a scrap-book of pics of me. Honestly I never understood why mom hated me so much.

Some thing tells me I will never understand why she hates me so much. But it doesn't bother as much as you would think it would. I honestly could give a care less.

"Yuugi, honey."

My eyes narrowed as I heard my mother call me honey. Something wasn't right, she never called me honey before.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" , I asked as I glared at her, standing from my seat.

Mom flinched back as she sat there in her seat, not even bothering to respond to me at all. Which I really didn't give a shit about at all.

Everyone seemed shocked at my reaction to my mom's words. I rolled my eyes at them and waited for her to continue talking. She never did though, I looked over at the clock and saw I had about 30 mins to get to school.

Well I took off right as my mother started to say something.

"YU-",She called out as I ran past her toward the front door.

Which I didn't even bother to listen to her. I ran all the way to school, not even noticing the group of people following me. I stopped once I made it to the gateway of the school. Just as the gate closed behind me and the group of people.

Ryou and Malik both were standing at the gate. We always meet up here, even though I am late most of the time.

Ryou had snow-white hair that went down her shoulders. She was small and albino. She and Malik were both taller than me. Which I detest a lot since they teased me about mostly everyday.

While Malik had blonde hair and a Egyptian tan. Since she was from Egypt. While Ryou was from England.

Malik and Ryou were staring at something behind me. I turned and looked to find the group of people who was in my living room earlier. They were staring at me. Heba and Atemu were staring at something on my legs. I looked down and noticed my guns strapped on my legs.

"Yuugi? who are they?", Ryou asked as she was staring at her look a-like, while Malik was staring at hers. I shrugged my shoulder at them, as I said" I don't know. Let's get to class."

Once we arrived in class, I noticed Miizuki was staring at my look alike with a lustful look. I was trying not gag as Ryou and Malik snickered at my reaction to Mizuki. I didn't even notice the amused expression I was getting from the group. Heba and Atemu seemed to having trouble not laughing. I raised my eyebrows at them as they both quickly turned away from me.

"Alright class we got new students!", she said as I looked at the window staring outside. The sun was shining and the winds was blowing.

* * *

**Review? **

**Please and thank you **

**-Maichi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the New Kids**

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH**

**SUMMARY: Yuugi isn't what she seems. A covered up childhood. Yuugi's past isn't something she knows about. On the way to school one morning, Yuugi is called by her mother. There she meets a group of people that hold her past in the palm of their hands. But what happens with a clan of dark hoods are after her? Will she fall in love? Will she remember the past? **

**Yuugi, Malik,Ryou are girls. **

* * *

Yuugi P.O.V

"Alright class we got new students!", she said as I looked at the window staring outside. The sun was shining and the winds was blowing. I smiled slightly as I watched the tree's branches dance from one side to the other.

"Please introduce yourself's!", Mrs. Chariko said as I looked over at her. Mrs. Chariko smiled at them as they got up and walked to the front of the room. I looked around noticing the other girls were putting on make-up, fixing their uniforms. Ryou, Malik and I all shared a look.

"Alright class pay attention!", Mrs. Chariko said as she clapped her hands. She seemed to be staring at all the guys with lust like looks. I cringed once again, geez is that all they think about?, I thought as I turned my attention to the group people that was sitting in my living room.

I looked them over as they seemed to watching me with amused expressions of their face's.

'I am Joey.", a boy taller than me which he had blonde shaggy hair and brown-honey eyes. He was wearing our male uniform which was black pants with a white dress shirt. He seemed to be wearing the tie loosly on his neck. I looked down at his hand and noticed he was holding hands with a tall pale guy. The guy had brown shaggy hair like Joey's. But for some reason, his eyes seemed to captivate you. His eyes were like a storm. Though his eyes were blue.

" Seto.", the guy holding Joey's hand said as the girls went gaga-gaga over his cold demeanor. I rolled my eyes as I looked over at Ryou and Malik. They were stifling giggles.

"What's so funny?", I whispered to them as I noticed every time, I said something, for some reason the group seemed amused at me rolling my eyes over the fan girls. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Just continue.", Mrs. Chariko called out from the back of the room.

"I am Duke.", a guy ebony black hair that was put in a pony-tail. He was tall but he had a dark was darker than he was. I looked around and noticed that Heba and Atemu were near the back.

"I am Tristian."a guy with light brown hair that was in a quiff. He was a lighter brown than Duke.

"I am Anzu.", a tall girl with her hair cut right at her chin. She had sky blue eyes, that seemed to put the guys in fan-guy mode. She was also developed in the butt and chest some reason, I noticed she looked at me directly. Ryou and Malik turned and looked at me as I shrugged my shoulders. She walked back to her seat with Tristian, Duke, Joey, Seto.

They sat in the back behind Ryou,Malik, and I.

The remaining of the group was Heba,Atemu,and my look-alike, Malik's look a like, Ryou's look a like.

"I am Heba.", Heba said as I watched girls get starry eyes. He had blonde bangs with black hair in the back that stuck up in a tips of his hair was a light purple.

Here we go once again as I noticed Atemu wrap his arms around Heba. Pulling him into his embrace.

I chuckled as they both looked over at me. I smiled at them as they both blushed and glared harder at me. Just making me laugh harder than before. Which I fell out my seat.

"Miss Mutou!", called out.

"Yeah?", I asked as I looked over at her, stilling smiling up a storm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.", I answered back. I got up and noticed everyone seemed to be room was filled with a uncomfortable silence. I fidgeted as I noticed everyone seemed to enjoy watching me.

"Its been a long time since you laughed and smiled like that." Ryou said as she turned and looked over at me.

I cocked my head at her as I noticed Heba and Atemu were watching me. Like they were analyzing something.

"What are you talking about?", I asked as Ryou and Malik both sighed and looked the other way. I shrugged my shoulders at them and sat down while the others did there introduction.

"I am Atemu." Atemu said as he looked like a tanner and taller version of Heba, and I.

"I am Yami." My look-a-like said. He was tall like Atemu. But he was pale and had crimson red eyes. He also had the star shaped hair like Heba,Atemu both had. But he had extra blonde hair sticking up into the black parts of his hair. The tips of his star shaped hair were crimson. Just like mine.

He looked over at me, while I sighed and looked over at the window.

"I am Bakura."a guy version of Ryou said.

" I am Marik." a guy version of Malik said.

I looked over at Ryou and Malik to see they had love-struck looks on their faces. I started to snicker as they glared at me. "You two are amusing. You know that.", I asked them as I smiled at them again.

They glared at me once more while Mrs. Chariko let the others got to their seat. I snickered as Mrs. Chariko started class. Ryou and Malik were glaring at me while I tried to muffle my laughter. Mizuki was glaring at me while I snickered as she and her minions were now glaring daggers at me.

"Yami-kun is mine!", She said as she turned and looked at me as I doubled over laughing. Seriously? I was laughing at Ryou and Malik's obvious crushes.

"I don't even know who Yami is. I have no feelings for him, what's so ever. ", I said as I looked and noticed we had the whole class attention. Even Mrs. Chariko was staring at us.

I blinked and looked to see Ryou and Malik grab my arm and pull me ran all the way to the bathroom. Once after locking the bathroom door, Ryou and Malik were both staring at me.

"It's happening again."

"What is?"

"We need to go t Asana."

They unlocked the bathroom door and they pretty much ran to Asana house.

* * *

**Review? **

**-Maichi**


End file.
